


wet dream

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Calum, Wet Dream, calum fucks michael while he's sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael dreams about calum fucking him, and calum wakes him up with the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> calum doesn't actually get michael's consent bc he's sleeping but this is really hot

calum felt the bed shaking slightly and his eyes fluttered open, groaning softly and rubbing his sleep filled eyes with his fists. he looked to his right, where michael was sleeping. the baby pink haired boy was laying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a pillow. calum watched as his hips repeatedly rutted against the mattress, breathy whimpers emitting from his mouth. 

calum felt his cock twitch at the sight of the boy, and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. his innocent little mikey was asleep, having a wet dream, and calum was getting turned on. calum wanted to feel bad, but he didn’t. he just wanted to touch michael. 

calum heard michael mumbling incoherently before he grew louder and more understandable. “calum, please,” he moaned high pitchedly. “more, cal, h-harder.”

his eyes widened and his cock immediately went from semi to fully hard. michael was dreaming about him. about calum fucking him. they hadn’t fucked for a week or so, maybe michael was just horny. calum didn’t care, he was too turned on to give a fuck. 

calum rolled michael onto his side, careful to not wake the boy. michael’s hips bucked desperately, trying to find more friction. he whined needily and calum backed into his front, his ass pressed to michael’s hard on. the only things separating them were their boxers. 

michael immediately began to thrust his hips up into calum, breathy moans and whimpers ringing throughout the room. calum began to grind his ass back against michael, listening to the boy’s choked cries of pleasure and high pitched moans. 

“f-fuck, calum,” he mumbled, and calum pulled away from him. he rolled michael onto his back, pulling his black boxers off. calum spread his legs slightly, pushing two fingers past his rim. michael groaned, pushing down against the boy. his hand drifted down and he began to stroke himself sloppily, blind as to what he was doing. 

calum pulled his fingers out once michael was sufficiently stretched. he kicked his boxers off and lined himself up with michael, pushing in with one fluid motion. michael cried out as calum pounded repeatedly into him, moans growing louder with each thrust. 

michael’s eyes fluttered open and he gripped the sheets with one hand, the other resting on his dick. michael gasped as calum hit his prostate, a whimper leaving his mouth. calum fucked michael mercilessly, watching the boy’s face scrunch up in pure ecstasy. 

“dreaming about me, mikey? about me fucking you, just like this?” calum growled, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing through the room. 

michael nodded, and the headboard began to repeatedly hit against the wall, causing a loud crash with each of calum’s thrusts. luke and ashton could most likely hear them in the next room, but calum didn’t care, he was too lost in michael. 

calum groaned as michael came, his rim clenching and unclenching sporadically around michael’s cock. calum came after a few more thrusts, listening as michael whined at the feeling of calum coming inside of him.

after he came, calum struggled to roll off of michael, his limbs giving out as michael curled into his side. “thank you, calum. was a nice surprise, waking up to you fucking me,” michael giggled, and a smile broke out on calum’s sleepy expression.

“anytime. love you, mikey.”

“love you more, cal.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests bc i have no new ideas!


End file.
